yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
‘Abbas ibn ‘Abd al-Muttalib
‘Abbas ibn ‘Abd al-Muttalib ( ) (c. 566 – c. 653 CE) was a paternal uncle and Sahabi (companion) of Muhammad, only a few years older than the prophet. A wealthy merchant, during the early years of Islam he protected Muhammad while he was in Makka, but only became a convert after the Battle of Badr in 2 AH. His descendants founded the Abbassid caliphate in 750 C.E. Early years Abbas was one of the youngest brothers of Muhammad's father Abd Allah ibn Abd al Muttalib, born only a few years before his nephew Muhammad (570 - 632 CE). He became a wealthy merchant in Makka. During the early years while the Muslim religion was gaining adherents, Abbas provided protection to his kinsman but did not adopt the faith. However, shortly before the fall of Makka he turned away from the Quraysh rulers and gave his support to Mohammad. He married Lubaba bint al-Harith (Arabic: لبابة بنت الحارث‎) also known as Umm al-Fadl. Umm al-Fadl claimed to be the second woman to convert to Islam, the same day as her close friend Khadijah bint Khuwaylid, the first wife of Muhammad. Umm al-Fadl 's traditions of the Prophet appear in all canonical collections of hadiths. She showed her piety by supernumerary fasting, and by attacking Abu Lahab, the enemy of the Muslims, with a tent pole. He was the father of Abdullah ibn Abbas and Fadl ibn Abbas. Acceptance of Islam Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib was captured during the battle of Badr and accepted Islam just before the fall of Makka, 20 years after his wife. al-Abbas was a big man and his captor Abu'l-Yasar was a slightly built man. The Prophet asked Abu'l Yasar how he managed the capture, and he said he was assisted by a person whom he described and whom Muhammad identified as a noble angel. Muhammad allowed al-Abbas to ransom himself and his nephew. The Prophet then named him "last of the refugees" (Muhajirun), which entitled him to the proceeds of the spoils of the war. He was given the right to provide Zamzam water to pilgrims, which right was passed down to his descendants. in some traditions it is said that he was the father of abdullah, obeydullah and qasm. Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib is buried at the Jannatul Baqee' cemetery in Madinah, Saudi Arabia. Descendants The Abbasid dynasty founded in 750 CE by Abu al-`Abbās `Abdu'llāh as-Saffāh claimed the title of caliph (literally "successor to the prophet") through their descent from Abbas's son Abdullah.Ira Lapidus. A History of Islamic Societies. Cambridge University Press. 2002 ISBN 0-521-77056-4 p.54 Many other families claim direct descent from Abbas, including the Kalhora's of Sindh , the Berber Banu Abbas , and the modern-day Bawazir of YemenWeb Site of the Bawazir Abbasid Hashimite Family and Shaigiya and Ja'Alin of Sudan. and Dhund Abbasi who are found in these areas of Pakistan: Murree, Circle Bakote of Hazara region and Azad Kashmir. See also *Sunni view of the Sahaba References Category:Male Sahaba Category:Converts to Islam Category:Arab people Category:566 births Category:653 deaths Category:Family of Muhammad ar:العباس بن عبد المطلب ca:Abbàs ibn Abd-al-Múttalib cs:Al-Abbás de:Al-ʿAbbās ibn ʿAbd al-Muttalib fr:Al-Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib gl:Al-Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib id:Abbas bin Abdul-Muththalib it:Al-Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib he:אל-עבאס nl:Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib pl:Abbas pt:Abbas ru:Аббас ибн Абд аль-Мутталиб simple:Abbas ibn Abd al-Muttalib sv:Abbas th:อับบาซ อิบุน อับดุบมุฏเฏาะลิบ tr:Abbas bin Abdülmuttalip ur:عباس بن عبدالمطلب zh:阿拔斯·本·阿卜杜勒-穆塔利卜·本·哈希姆